


Look Closely, Right in Front of You

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU where seto knows japanese, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, ONE MORE TAG IN AUTHOR'S NOTES. LEFT OUT AS SPOILS PLOT OF FIC., Part 4 spoilers, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, the nagiyama is implied and not established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: "So tight. I suppose this is the appeal of idols?" Is what he hears from above him.'Fuck you,' is what he wants to say but he can't say a word when he's so close to  breaking.(Yamato does negotiations with Seto and makes a bad decision)





	Look Closely, Right in Front of You

**Author's Note:**

> *LOOK AT END NOTES FOR SINGLE SPOILER TAG*
> 
> All the italics are Northmarean and Yamato doesn't understand a word of it.
> 
> I again blame @noticemegenpai even though I am the one who started the setoyama talk lmao
> 
> Just so you know, Yamato had many options available and was not forced to choose sex as a negotiation point but did anyways. He knew the risks of choosing this option, still chose it. This is consensual sex with a bad man who (he claims) he is not attracted to.

Yamato had prepared himself for this. Being singled out and separated from the group for negotiations. It's part of being the leader after all.

He had expected Tsumugi to join him or Banri even as their manager. Instead it's only him that stands awkwardly by the door of the large tea room, observing carefully as the crown prince of Northmare talks to a servant. The servant nods hurriedly before scurrying out of the room. He thinks she glances at him shortly before shutting the door but that could be his imagination.

"Have a seat, Yamato-kun." His Japanese is fairly good. His speech is slower and lightly accented. It makes Yamato miss the sound of Nagi's voice.

"I'd rather stand, thank you."

Seto Ranvalt von Northmare is beautiful. Like a masterpiece carved from pure ice. His entire being oozes power. The air around him is stifling. His very presence makes it hard to breathe.

He resembles his younger brother in certain ways. The same fair skin, arched brows and slim lips. But the aura that he exudes is so different, Yamato has a hard time remembering they're related. 

Seto walks towards Yamato until they face each other.

"There are several directions this conversation can go. I can talk about the many ways your group can assist me in achieving my goals. Perform at our festival and enchant the hearts of the people of Northmare to give me their loyalty. Perhaps utilise your connections as a popular Japanese idol to attract more well-known acts to support the royal family. A group such as yours can help in numerous ways. However, there is also a simple favour that I will accept, one that only requires you."

He steps closer towards him. His ice blue eyes freeze Yamato to the spot. 

"Spend the night with me in bed."

"Excuse me?" Yamato instinctively takes a step back from the prince. Seto simply follows him.

"There will be no recordings of our activities. I will not use this to blackmail you. I will transport Sakura Haruki to an excellent government hospital in Japan and set my brother free. All you need to do is be mine for a night."

"I don't understand."

"Idols are meant to be desirable, are they not? You have done your job," he purrs, eyeing him up and down, "You should be proud."

There is something hidden in this request. That much is obvious. The real gamble is whether to take the risk of whatever unknowns each option has.

What does he wish to do with IDOLiSH7 and how far is he willing to push them to satisfy his needs? What reasons does he have to wish for a one night stand? How could that be enough for anything? Is this man even worth trusting?

But in Yamato's mind, it can also be organized into two categories: burden the rest of the group or burden himself alone. He figures, if it's just himself involved then he has more control of the situation. Whatever consequences, he can mitigate more easily with less factors involved.

And he knows sex. Has experience, good and bad. Sex is simple. Straightforward, easy. The choice seems obvious to him.

He mentally apologizes to the disapproving faces of his members in his head. He knows he shouldn't be getting mud on his shiny leader suit but if it's for Nagi, then he is willing to do anything.

It's not like they need to know what happens anyways.

"And nothing will be recorded?" He checks again, just in case.

"Nothing. Such things would tarnish my own reputation as well, you understand."

Yamato eyes him carefully. He can tell Seto has already thought he won. He can see a smile tug at his lips.

"Just one night and you will let Sakura Haruki and Nagi go?"

Seto steps in closer, his nose nearly brushing his as he looks down at him. Yamato resists shifting backwards.

"Just one night."

"Deal."  


Yamato has to convince the others to return to the hotel. He says something along the lines of overnight negotiations and Seto only feeling comfortable with talking to Yamato instead of the managers. None of them truly believe what he says. Mitsuki especially is ready to fight even the idea of leaving Yamato alone with Seto for a night.

They don't get much of a choice when Northmarean guards start stepping into the scene. Yamato has to calm them down before they get hurt.

"I'll be fine. Oniisan knows what he's doing. I'll be back tomorrow. I promise."

It's all he can think to say before they're shuffled out. It does barely anything to ease the tensions in their shoulders. It's understandable. They've already lost one member to this man, they don't want to lose another.

It's more daunting than it should be when he's guided to the bedroom he will be spending the night in. He keeps telling himself it's just sex. There's nothing more to it. It doesn't calm him down much.

He doesn't really know what Seto would want to do that night. He showers and cleans himself. Finds everything he needs in a sink drawer to prepare.

He shivers as he dries himself. This country is way too cold for him. He puts on a fluffy bathrobe and sits himself on the bed. 

He wonders what his past self would think of him now. Going so far as to use his own body for the happiness and safety of someone else. He thinks his younger self would laugh at him for being so easy, so weak. But when he thinks of Nagi, his usual smiling face downtrodden, his light dimmed with sadness, he can't feel any regret in his decisions. 

He feels he can do anything in the world to see Nagi smile again and be back home, safe and sound.

The doors to the room open and Seto walks in. 

"I see you've made yourself comfortable," he says instead of greeting Yamato. 

"You kept me waiting. I figured I could afford to relax in the meantime."

Seto says no more and gets straight to the point. Yamato watches the prince methodically undress. He removes his cape and jacket and drapes both over a chair. He glances over at the bed as he undoes the cuffs of his dress shirt. He faces Yamato as he works at each button.

It's like being under a microscope. The intensity of his gaze pinning him to the bed. He shifts uncomfortably yet never removing his eyes off the royal. The prince is well-toned underneath his clothes. For someone so cruel he is unfairly attractive. He swallows dryly when Seto finally removes his belt. The rest of his clothes come off quickly after that. 

He's only in his briefs once he approaches the bed. He veers off to grab a bottle of lube from a bedside drawer before sitting himself on the mattress. Yamato instinctively moves away.

Seto wastes no time in spreading Yamato's legs and kneeling between them. He unravels the knot of his robes, letting it fall open. He strokes a hand from Yamato's hip up to his shoulder. He pulls at the robe, watching it slip down his arm revealing more smooth skin.

"_ No wonder _," Yamato hears him whisper in Northmarean. 

"What did you say?"

Seto hums instead of answering. He rubs at his thighs, examining him like he is savouring the sight of the idol bare and spread before him. 

"Remove this," he orders. He slips off the other side of the robe, stroking down a toned arm.

Yamato does as he's told. He does a half-assed job of folding the robe before tossing it into the corner of the bed. He can feel eyes on him with each movement he makes.

"Prepare yourself," Seto hands him the bottle of lube and sits back, watching him intently.

Yamato shifts, spreading himself a bit wider for room. He tries not to show how unnerved his stare makes him feel. He avoids eye contact as he squirts lube onto his fingers. He slips a finger inside after warming it up, grunting at the intrusion. He closes his eyes so he doesn't need to see how focused on him Seto is. 

"Another one."

Yamato shudders at the sound of his voice. He can't tell how close he is but it is so much louder when he can't see. He fits another finger in, his breaths deepening as he scissors himself open. 

"Another."

Yamato hesitates. He only just put the second finger in. He's not stretched enough for a third. 

"Did you not hear me? I said another."

His voice sounds dangerously close. Yamato exhales shakily, arching his neck away from the source. He obeys and forces a third finger in. It hurts, the stretch too much but he bears with it. He hisses at the sting, trembling slightly. He starts stroking himself to edge the pain, using his own precome as lube.

He gets into a rhythm of rocking his hips into his fingers. He spreads them intermittently, stretching his hole wider. 

He hears a shuffle of cloth and the bottle of lube being used. Then the familiar wet sound of a cock fucking into the tight grip of a lubed palm. He clenches around the fingers inside him. The thought of the prince getting off to the sight of him stretching himself open shouldn't be as much of a turn on as it is.

He opens his eyes then, just to see what he will be dealing with. His eyes move to between Seto's legs.

"Shit." 

He's big. He gapes a little at the sight of it being stroked from base to tip, precome beading from the slit. He swallows. Maybe he should add another finger just in case.

He screws his eyes shut again, trying to focus as he works a fourth finger in. He tightens his grip around himself, fucking himself harder onto his fingers, mouth falling open from the pleasure. The sounds are obscene. They echo around the room with nothing to interrupt them except the harsh breathing of the two.

A hand stills his own and pulls his fingers out of his hole with a wet noise. 

"I think that's enough. You were enjoying yourself far too much, I thought you would finish without me," Seto chides. 

He removes Yamato's other hand from his cock and lays the actor down. He slips a finger into his stretched hole and drags a blunt fingernail against his walls as if relishing how wet and warm he is inside. Yamato's breath hitches. He clenches reflexively around the intrusion.

"I will let you decide how you wish to go about this," he states nonchalantly as he drags his finger out. He wipes the excess lube against Yamato's thigh.

"How nice of you," Yamato drawls sarcastically under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"On my hands and knees, I mean." His opinion of Seto isn't particularly high and he would rather not see his pretty face during the whole thing.

He turns over without prompting. He settles on his elbows and spreads his knees shoulder length apart. He wants to get this over and done with and sleep the rest of the night away.

He chokes on a gasp when two fingers are shoved inside him almost to the knuckle. He feels Seto lean over him, his breath fanning hot against his ear.

"I don't appreciate your snark," he twists his fingers, curling them harshly, "if you wish to enjoy this night as I know I will, I suggest you behave."

"Fuck." 

"What was that?" Seto pulls his fingers out only to slam them back in. 

"A-ah, fuck, yes, I'll behave!" 

He feels him smirk against his ear.

"Good boy."

Yamato gulps for air when Seto slides his fingers from him. His heart is beating like he ran a marathon. The heat of the prince against his back disappears. Instead he feels a palm grip his hip and the press of something hot and solid against his hole.

It has been a long time since he's last done something like this. A year. More than a year. Some time in university, probably.

And he's sure he has never had anyone this big. He was huge. Yamato curls into himself, his fingers also curling into the sheets. He hisses at the stretch and, God, he keeps going deeper and deeper. It feels like an eternity as he slides in. He exhales finally when Seto bottoms out. 

He's faint with how full he feels. His mind can't focus on anything except the cock spearing him open, splitting him in half. Not moving makes it worse. It makes him so much more aware of how much space he takes up inside of him.

A hand reaches for his dick. He hates the sound that escapes him when it starts to stroke him skillfully. The pleasure and warmth ease the pain of being stretched too far.

"So tight. I suppose this is the appeal of idols?" Is what he hears from above him.

'Fuck you,' is what he wants to say but he can't say a word when he's so close to breaking.

Seto grinds into him. He thrusts shallowly into Yamato. It's not enough to feel anything from it. It just tugs against his hole leaving him wishing he had more lube, more preparation for all this.

A soft hand strokes down his back, feeling his tensed muscles. It rests between his shoulder blades. A thumb massages the nape of his neck. He wonders if it's supposed to be some sort of comfort, to make him relax or something.

Then the hand pushes hard, forcing his chest flat against the mattress. He makes a noise of surprise as his hips are tugged upwards. He feels him pull out until only the head of his cock stays inside.

A moan punches out of him when Seto shoves all of his cock back in in one smooth thrust.

"Tight," is the only warning he gets before a merciless pace is started. 

He doesn't stand a chance in keeping up. His fingers scramble for some sort of purchase, anything to hold on to as he's slammed into. He's dragged back and forth with each forceful thrust. He thinks he might be crying, pain and pleasure mixing up and fogging his mind. All he can think about is being fucked into and the hand working roughly between his legs.

A particular thrust hits a spot deep inside him and he's screaming a strangled moan from the shock of pleasure. All of a sudden, that spot is targeted and abused and he's definitely drooling now. He's rocking himself backwards, meeting each thrust desperately. His legs spread wider. He clenches tight around Seto's cock, wanting more and more. 

A hand claws at his hair and pulls, forcing him to arch deeper and press his hips further onto the hardness inside him. The hand on his cock moves to spread him wider, as if it can make even more room inside him to fill, as if he wasn't already spread to his limit.

His face is shoved back into the mattress. He just barely turns to the side enough to breathe. His glasses are forced askew, the frame pinches at his skin. He doesn't care, can't bring himself to when he's being fucked so thoroughly. 

The thrusts get deeper and faster. Seto barely pulling out, just enough to force himself back in, shoving hard and fast against Yamato's prostate. His hand moves back onto Yamato's cock forcing a broken moan from him as he strokes him off.

He's so close. The burning knot low in his gut is ready to burst. He rocks back wildly into the thrusts, chasing his release. He fucks himself harder and harder-

Seto's hand suddenly tightens around his cock, stopping his orgasm almost painfully. Yamato sobs into the sheets, trying to shift his hips away from the steel grip or more into the cock still ruining him, he doesn't know, doesn't care, he was so close.

So delirious with need, he doesn't hear Seto laugh at his struggles or his whispered comment of how cute his frustration is. He buries his face into the sheets already a mess from his drool and tears. He claws at them in desperation. He needed just a bit more.

"No, please," he whimpers when he feels Seto pull out. He can't, he can't stop now, he's so close-

Seto moves in front of him. He settles himself against the pillows propped up against the headboard. His cock is standing tall and hard. It's red and straining, shining with the slick of precome and lube. 

"Come here," he orders. He pats at his lap and smiles at Yamato like he's a dog he's trying to train.

Yamato struggles to his hands and knees. He trembles as he crawls towards the other man, still shaky from having been fucked so hard. Mindlessly he positions himself above the hard cock and lowers himself.

He doesn't bother to swallow his moans at being filled again. He grinds and clenches around the erection. He closes his eyes, letting himself savour the feeling. It feels so ridiculously good to be full. 

His hips are suddenly stilled. He whines as he tries to move to no success. Strong fingers grip his chin.

"Look at me."

He opens his eyes and sees Seto's face.

He is gorgeous. Art sculpted into fine features. The strength in his jawline and the line of his nose to the delicate fan of blonde eyelashes and the pale blue of his eyes. There is barely a painted flush across his cheeks, the soft pink contrasting the cold porcelain of his beauty.

There is no warmth in him like there is with Nagi. Nagi's beauty is different. Nagi who is most beautiful when he first wakes up. His mess of hair and slightly puffed face somehow adding to his grace. Nagi who is beautiful like a field of sunflowers under a clear blue sky. Nagi, who is so warm and bright. Nagi who-

"Ah!" Yamato gasps as his hair is tugged painfully. Blunt fingernails carve into his scalp, shocking him back to reality. 

"I want you to look at me," Seto's voice cuts through. 

He grips Yamato's cock roughly, so tight it hurts. Yamato whimpers. He clutches desperately at Seto's arm. 

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" He hisses. He smiles when Yamato whines again. He gives a single rough stroke of the straining cock in his hand and drinks in the sob that rips from Yamato's mouth. 

"I can't have you touching yourself," he removes Yamato's hands from his arm and places them on his shoulders, "If you want to come, you will have to work for it."

He hesitates briefly, catching his breath. He tries to keep eye contact with Seto but it's hard. He feels so exposed under his gaze, peeled open. The tension is sobering him up from his daze of arousal. 

He made a deal however, and the night hasn't ended yet.

He lifts his hips, feeling empty with each inch that leaves him. He slides back down to the hilt. He rises again, clenching tight around the hardness inside him then dropping himself back down with a sigh of pleasure. He starts a rhythm, enjoying the slide of dick in and out of him. He thinks Seto's cock has ruined him. How can he be satisfied with being anything but this full anymore?

He is back to straining hardness now. The desire to come is overwhelming. He drives himself downwards as hard as he can. He tries to get as much of Seto's cock deep inside him. He's shameless with how loud he is, moaning every time he slams his hips downwards.

Every time his eyes slide shut, pain explodes from his scalp as Seto pulls on his hair. He forces him to look at his face. To remember who's ruining him so completely, etch in his mind who's cock he is desperately bouncing on. To forget anything and everything else in that moment but Seto.

He arches violently on a strangled moan when Seto fucks up on one of his downward thrusts. He tries to go faster, moving like his life depends on it. They move together. Their rhythm descends into nothing in seconds. Yamato claws red lines into his skin every time their thrusts meet.

Yamato's vision shifts. He's dragged onto his back, his glasses nearly coming off from the swift movement. Seto bends him in half, forcing his knees onto his shoulders. 

"_ Are you watching?" _Seto hisses, incomprehensible to Yamato.

The strain of the position only serves to make him harder. He has no leverage like this, his legs hang uselessly above him, bouncing with each thrust. All he can do is let himself be fucked, clinging as much as he can onto Seto's shoulders.

He hits deeper like this. So much deeper he can feel it in the back of his throat. His breath is knocked out of him with each shove of Seto's cock. He can't breathe, suffocated from the inside, crowded and filled with Seto in every corner and angle.

_ "Look closely." _

Seto starts roughly fisting his straining hardness. Yamato bucks and sobs at finally being touched. He writhes beneath him, trying to fuck into his hand and back onto his cock. 

It's too much and not enough. He thinks he is losing his mind or maybe he's lost it already. He's so hot and so close, he can't see or hear anything, can't hear himself cry out, near begging to please let him come, please fuck him harder, please keep touching him, please, please, please. 

_ "So tight, so desperate. Look." _

Yamato comes hard, clenching almost painfully tight around Seto's cock. His head is thrown back and mouth open on a silent moan. His glasses are askew and his vision unfocused. His back arches, his entire body trembling and shaking. 

The prince growls and drags his hips closer until only Yamato's shoulders touch the bed anymore. Seto fucks into him wildly, digging crevices into his skin. He thrusts violently into the slick heat with no regard to the small noises of pain from beneath him, using Yamato's oversensitive body for his release.

He slams into him one last time, hard and painful, ripping a whine from Yamato's throat. His hips spasm minutely as he spills inside Yamato, grunting as he shudders through his orgasm. 

Seto pulls out and lets Yamato drop back to the mattress. He feels so boneless and fucked out. His thighs still twitch from his orgasm. He lays there, his legs spread wide with Seto sitting between them, cum drying on his stomach and thighs. Both of them are trying to catch their breaths.

Seto starts combing his hand through his hair with a gentleness so far removed from just seconds ago. He speaks in Northmarean to someone, nothing that Yamato can understand.

_ "I must say, you have excellent taste. Pity you missed out on this one, dear Valhart. You waited far too long." _

"Yamato..." 

That voice. He turns to face the door and standing in the doorway in formal dress is Nagi. His eyes widen.

How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen?

_ "He's loved you so much, too. But of course, he gained sense and came to me, instead." _

He's never seen that look on Nagi's face. Shock, betrayal, disgust. 

The realisation hits him like a truck. This wasn't just about sex, it never was. This was punishment. Nagi's punishment for leaving his brother, for being ungrateful for his 'love'. 

And Yamato fell straight into it.

Nagi meets his eyes for barely a second, staring at Yamato's ruined face with something unreadable, before he runs away and slams the door behind him.

"Nagi-," he tries to get up to chase after him but a harsh pull on his wrist sends him crashing back to the bed. He groans, his muscles still sore from the rough treatment earlier.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

His hair is grabbed and his head forced backwards. He cries out from the sharp pain as Seto leans down.

"We had an agreement, remember? The night has only just started."

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER TAG*  
Accidental Voyeurism: Nagi somehow (not explained how) finds the two of them and witnesses them having sex when they're both nearly finished. It is supposed to imply he has been watching since Seto says "Are you watching?" in Northmarean.
> 
> \----
> 
> I hope it's clear that Nagi and Yamato both have feelings for each other but never did anything about it but if it's not, you can reread it with that in mind! :D 
> 
> I promise my next fic won't be NSFW. I swear omg. 
> 
> Chat about wrecking Yamato emotionally and physically (and maybe sexually?) with me on twitter @marsaysays  
Follow my art/fic acc for updates on more Yamato wrecking I mean uh fics @marshyartsy


End file.
